Envy
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua is very affectionate towards his little sister, Alluka to the point he left his girlfriend, Gon out. She thinks it's fine but it would made her lie if she actually didn't bothered by it. Which is why it is fine for her to being affectionate towards her brother too, right? Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair) FemAlluka AU, OOC
Gon sigh heavily right now as she sees her boyfriend, Killua who is now playing with his little sister, Alluka.

Call her being unreasonable.

Well, she knows it but she can't help it.

Especially when the source is of it is in front of her.

"Onii-chan~ can you pet my head?" Alluka smiled happily at her beloved brother.

Killua smiled back and immediately pet his little sister head "Of course Alluka" Alluka beamed which made Killua laugh.

Gon could feel her eye twitch at that. Why does her boyfriend always play with his little sister? Gon knows that she didn't mind if Killua play with Alluka but because of that, Killua had never ever take Gon for another date again. It had been weeks already!

Her visit to Killua's place had been pointless. She thought that Killua would spend some time with her but it turns out that he only want to spend some time towards Alluka.

Gon felt hurt but she can't hate Alluka for that. Alluka is way too adorable to get angry at and she knows that Alluka didn't mean to hurt her, she needs to throw the thought of blaming Alluka away, it will only made her feel crueler.

Being jealous towards her boyfriend little sister, sounds very stupid.

With another heavy sigh, Gon just goes out. Leaving the siblings play together while she just needs to have some fresh air in order to calm herself.

As Gon walk around, she found herself stopping at the park. Stretching a bit then sit on a bench nearby there then sigh again "Goodness, I don't even know what to do anymore" she shook her head pitifully for herself.

"Gon? What are you doing here?"

A very familiar voice reaches Gon's ears. She turned around and gasp in surprise to find her older brother, Hiei.

"Nii-san!" Gon immediately jump from her seat and tackle Hiei for a hug "I miss you!"

Hiei, who is already used for his little sister tackle way of greeting can only return the hug then smile softly "Good to see you too, little sister. It has been a while indeed"

Gon broke the hug then look at her brother in puzzlement "Wait, I thought you are supposed to be in Osaka. So why are you here?"

Hiei cross his arm "What, so you didn't want your big brother come and visit you?" Hiei said with sarcasm dripping in every word.

Gon laughed at that "Oh come on Nii-san, you know what I mean"

Hiei smirked at that "Yeah, I know. I came for visiting you since I was a bit worried to leave you alone"

Gon huffed her cheeks and stomping her right foot at that comment "Nii-san! I'm eighteen already! I'm capable of living by myself!"

"Yeah and heard you got a boyfriend so, where is he?" Hiei asked as he put both of his hands inside his pockets.

Gon flinch at that, didn't know what to say towards her brother. Her boyfriend ignores her for his little sister? Maybe Hiei would go berserk and confronts him. Heck, she hasn't introduced her brother towards Killua yet!

Hiei shrugged "Well, if you are waiting for him to go on a date, mind if you told him to cancel it? Tell him that I would like to spend some time with my little sister here for a week"

"You are here for only a week?" Gon asked, quite disappointed.

"Sorry" Hiei paused before let his hand pet his little sisters head "That's why we have to make most of it, alright?" Hiei gives a smile in which responded by Gon nodding and smile at that statement.

Gon thought that it is fine for Killua still playing with Alluka as right now, she would be together with her brother whom she hasn't seen for a very long time. It wouldn't' be a bad idea after all given she knows that Killua wouldn't notice. Only a week anyway, what could go wrong?

As it near the end of the week, it was then that Killua takes Alluka out to buy some ice cream.

What a pure coincidence as well, for him to see Gon faraway with a guy that Killua didn't know. That guy is Hiei, of course.

"Onii-chan? Who is that guy together with Onee-chan?" Alluka asked with puzzled looks as she looks at both Hiei and Gon.

"No idea" Killua said with annoying tone and looks. In his mind, he didn't know who that guy is but that guy would pay for being together with his girlfriend.

Alluka frowned "Onee-chan seems to like him. She hugged him and smile so happily"

Killua could feel his heart clench painfully at that `was that guy really special for Gon?'

He decided to follow Gon and that guy with Alluka together since she wants to know who takes her Onee-chan away from her Onii-chan.

Killua grit his teeth occasionally, seeing Gon so casually hold that guy's hand and even that guy dare to feed his girlfriend! Wait, did that guy now just kiss her forehead!? Okay, that guy is as good as dead to his eyes.

"Does Onee-chan like him more than Onii-chan?" Alluka voiced her opinion, no intention of hurting Killua at all.

But Killua felt hurt, greatly. There's no way Gon would like that guy more than him, right?

Right!?

And why did Gon follow him to go to the station!? Are they going out somewhere!? Only the two of them!?

Killua is now holding his sister hand and drag her to run quickly towards the station. As if he would let Gon goes together with that guy!

"Too bad that I have to go back to Osaka now. You take good care of yourself alright, little sister?" Hiei said as he and Gon now stood to wait for the train to go to the Osaka.

"Yeah, I have so much fun with you Nii-san, thank you for this week" Gon smile softly, as she notices the train has come.

Hiei then board the train and facing Gon "Come to Osaka next time and make sure to bring your boyfriend. I haven't be able to see him this past week"

Gon smile softly at that "Next time I come to Osaka, I will introduce you to him"

Hiei returns the smile "Well, sees you next time then" in which Gon nodded and was about to say farewell but-

"GON!"

Gon flinch at that sudden outburst. When she turned around, she found Killua and Alluka run straight towards her.

"Killua? Alluka? Why are you two here?" Gon asked in surprise, not knowing why her boyfriend and his little sister are here.

The train then goes away causing Gon to widen her eyes. She hasn't said goodbye towards her brother yet!

"Wait! Don't go away! Wait!" Gon begins to run frantically from the station, hoping to see a glimpse of her brother from the train but failed as she already at the end of the station and the train is now goes to Osaka.

"Ahhh~" Gon sighs in disappointment. Due to Killua's sudden outburst, she forgot to say goodbye.

"You- really disappointed that much because you can't go with that guy!?"

"Huh?" Gon turned around in confusion only to see Killua look angry while Alluka look sad.

"I see- I see" Killua mumbled in dark tone in which Gon found herself took a step back from him.

All of a sudden, Killua goes towards Gon and grab her hand before drag Gon and mention Alluka to follow as well.

"Wait Killua!" Gon yelled in surprise "Where are we going!?"

"I'll show you that I am far more important to you and I'm much better than that guy! For that, we will go on a date now to show you!" Killua yelled back, not looking at Gon.

"Yeah Onii-chan, don't lose to him!" Alluka cheer Killua with a determined look.

Gon can only look at the siblings in confused look before then blink in understanding that they must have mistook her brother as someone who is trying to woo her away. Well, looking at both of them like that made Gon unable to tell the truth as she keeps being dragged by Killua and Alluka towards various places that they could go have fun as a date.

It must be going to be awkward next time, when Gon is going to introduce Killua towards Hiei.

Well at least, she got a date that she always wanted anyway. Despite there's some misunderstandings.


End file.
